Through the Biomedical Data Translator program, NCATS is leading a unique collaboration between academic and private-sector partners to create a data-mining computational resource that will use many types of biomedical information. When completed, broad access to this resource will help facilitate translational innovation in disease prevention, diagnosis and treatment. During this period, the large collaborative multisite team (including investigators from the 19 different universities/institutions listed below) continued development of this one-of-kind computational resource, examining novel ways to collect, link, model and visualize disparate types of biomedical information to allow new connections to be forged and new scientific hypotheses to be suggested. Current Translator Investigators and Institutions JoshuaBittker, Paul Clemons and Jason Flannick (Broad Institute of MIT and Harvard) ArisFloratos, GeorgeHripsack, Nicholas Tatonetti and Chunhua Weng (Columbia University) Eric Deutsch, GustavoGlusman and Sui Huang (Institute for Systems Biology) Peter Robinson (Jackson Laboratory) Christopher Chute, KimDoheny, Ada Hamosh and Casey Overby (Johns Hopkins University) Christopher Mungall (Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory) Michel Dumontier (Maastricht University) GuoquianJian and Hongfang Liu (Mayo Clinic) Arnab Nandi (The Ohio State University) Melissa Haendel, MaureenHoatlin, DavidKoeller and Shannon McWeeney (Oregon Health & Science University) David Koslicki and Stephen Ramsey (Oregon State University) Russ Altman (Stanford University) Richard Bruskiewich (STAR Informatics/Delphinai Corporation) Benjamin Good, Andrew Su and Chunlei Wu (Scripps Research Institute) Jinghui Zhang (St. Jude Childerns Research Hospital) Jake Chen, James Ciminio and Matthew Might (University of Alabama) Trey Ideker (University of California, San Diego) Michael Tyers (University of Montreal) Stanley Ahalt, ChrisBizon and Alexander Tropsha (University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill)